


babashook my bed all night long

by orphan_account



Series: babawise smut series [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pennywise has been pining for the attractive dark mysterious tattooist that works opposite his flower shop. every day pennywise sweats as he watches babadook pierce the skin of unknown strangers with ink. pennywise finds that he would rather like being penetrated by the babadook...but perhaps not the way that these others are...--babawise smut
Relationships: The Babadook (The Babadook)/Pennywise (IT)
Series: babawise smut series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	babashook my bed all night long

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first babawise fanfic so i hope that i got alllllll the characters in their character. sorry if it seems a little too ooc. please be nice!

once upon a time there was a clown and that clown was surprisingly not called donald trump. he was called pennywise.

pennywise was a florist. and he was in love with the monstrous creature that ran the tattoo shop across the road - though he didn't even know his name.

one day he walked over and said 'what up bitch ink me up'

the tattoissisisity guy said 'give me your name' he winked, 'and maybe a number to go with it'

pennywise replied, 'pennywise, and the number is 69.'

'well you can call me babadook,' babadook babashook. "now lets penetrate your skin with this long ass needle'.

'thats not all that i want to penetrate me, sexy,'

babadook.exe stopped working but followed through on his wishes, pulling out his pulsing member. 'okay daddy'.

babadaddy inserted it as smoothly as your grandma inserts money in your birthday cards, and they had hot and steamy sex (steamier than shrek's swamp) all night long.

the end x

**Author's Note:**

> kudos bbies <3


End file.
